Rodzina Stevenson
Rodzina Stevenson - Polsko-amerykańska rodzina zamieszkująca okolice centrum Danville. Składa się z czterech członków: rodziców, Johna i Joanny oraz ich dzieci - Taylera i Emilly. Nie mają zwierząt. Sami siebie uważają za ród przegrywów, co ma dość duże pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Ich wrogami numer jeden są członkowie rodziny Chaves. Historia Niedługo po ślubie, Wojciech i Agata Płaszewscy uciekli z ogarniętego wojną kraju. Jak większość ich rodaków, wyjechali do USA. Konkretnie do Nowego Yorku, gdzie wbrew początkowym trudnościom, radzili sobie całkiem dobrze. Mężczyzna szybko znalazł dobrą pracę jako tłumacz językowy (biegle mówił po rosyjsku), natomiast jego żona zajmowała się domem. Języka uczyli się jednak na miejscu, co znacznie utrudniało im sytuację. W Stanach przyszły na świat ich dzieci, Roman i Joanna. Podczas gdy syn radził sobie w życiu w miarę dobrze - miał kilku znajomych, średnie oceny, ale nigdy nie wyróżniał się z tłumu, tak jego siostra nie próżnowała. Joasia wszędzie dawała się poznać z jak najgorszej strony. Była awanturnicza i oschła wobec rówieśników. Nic więc dziwnego, że złośliwej, szczerej do bólu dziewczyny nikt nie lubił. Był jednak pewien wyjątek. Gdy miała szesnaście lat, złapała ją policja podczas głośniejszego koncertu. Ona i kilkoro innych ludzi wszczęło bójkę z fanami wrogiego zespołu, który koncertował niedaleko. Gdy Joasia zaczęła głośno kłócić się z policjantem, jeden z uczestników, a zarazem fan tych przeciwnych muzyków zwrócił na nią uwagę. Szybko rozpoznał w niej tą samą dziewczynę, która uderzyła go glanem w oko. Wykorzystał więc chwilową nieuwagę policjantów, spisując jej numer telefnu. Wydzwaniał do niej po kilkanaście razy dziennie. Płaszewska z początku była do niego wrogo nastawiona. Twierdziła, że fakt, iż zakochał się w niej, gdy zdzieliła go butem mówił sam za siebie. Jednak jego upór (w końcu wydzwaniał tak do niej dobre dwa miesiące) sprawił, że dla świętego spokoju zgodziła się na jedno spotkanie. Nie pamiętała go, więc zdziwiła się, gdy na miejscu zobaczyła wysokiego chłopaka o długich, czarnych, spiętych w kitkę włosach. Postanowiła więc dać mu szansę. I ku wcześniejszym oporom, polubiła go. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że była dla niego miła. Wprost przeciwnie! Im bardziej się do niego przekonywała, tym bardziej mu dokuczała, a jednocześnie była o niego chorobliwie zazdrosna. I co dziwne, jemu to się strasznie podobało. Po latach wzięli ślub. Szybko na świat przyszedł ich pierwszy syn - Tayler. Joasia chciała córkę, więc żeby utrudnić swojemu dziecku życie już na samym początku, na drugie imię dała mu Sebastian. Wraz z narodzinami chłopca, małżeństwo postanowiło wyprowadzić się od rodziców Joanny (na co John ucieszył się najbardziej) i wziąć kredyt hipoteczny. Kupili za niego dwupokojowe mieszkanie. Z dala od centrum, jednak w okolicy było metro. John znalazł pracę jako sprzedawca w pobliskim sklepie z antykami. Odkrył przy tym swoją największą pasję, jaką było budowanie inatorów, jednak nie szło mu to za dobrze. Kobieta również odnalazła swoje przeznaczenie - życie na koszt państwa i wymuszanie zapomogi socjalnej na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Małżeństwo przestało się dogadywać. Zaczęli denerwować siebie nawzajem, a wzajemne uczucie jakby wygasało. O dziwo nie przeszkodziło im to w spłodzeniu kolejnego dziecka. Po sześciu latach od narodzin Taylera na świat przyszła Emily. Rodzeństwo musiało męczyć się w jednym pokoju, co wyjątkowo przeszkadzało chłopakowi we śnie, gdyż jego siostra dość głośno płakała. Z czasem jednak przyzwyczaił się, wyrabiając sobie umiejętność zasypiania pomimo hałasów. Lata mijały. A konkretnie sześć. Jak się okazało, kredyty zaczęły ich powoli przerastać, aż w końcu sprawą zainteresował się komornik. Joanna kombinowała jak mogła, jednak niestety rodzina zmuszona była do wyprowadzki. Padło na Danville. Obecnie mieszkają w trzypokojowym mieszkaniu w Danville. Nie są jednak z tego zadowoleni, każde z nich tęskni za dużym miastem. Ich relacje pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, szczególnie te łączące małżeństwo, jednak w jakimś stopniu muszą się kochać. Jest to teoria Taylera i Emily na to, że chociaż kłócą się każdego dnia, tak jeszcze się nie rozwiedli. Członkowie John Stevenson John jest nieco pulchnym, posiwiałym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Na codzień zajmuje się prowadzeniem własnego sklepu z antykami, będąc tym samym konkurencją dla interesu Lawrenca. Jak sam jednak się upiera, był pierwszy, co nie dokońca pokrywa się z prawdą. Twierdzi również, że wszystkie swoje szkoły zdał na najlepszych ocenach, posiada wyższe wykształcenie w zarządzaniu i w wojskowości, a zanim związał się z swoją żoną, chodził z Lady Gagą i Madonną. Ile jest z tego prawdy nie wie nikt, chociaż nawet najbliżsi zakładają, że zmyśla. Mimo skłonności do marudzenia, jest nastawiony do życia pozytywnie i ma w sobie wiele empati. Żadko kiedy bywa zły, jego dzieci nie potrafią wskazać momentu, w którym stracił nad sobą panowanie. Bywa lekko nieporadny i daje wrażenie, że nie ogarnia życia, co jest prawdą. Co do wrogów pokroju Lawrenca bywa uparty i wysoce nieznośny. Marzy o tym, by zostać światowej sławy konstruktorem, jednak na marzeniach się kończy, gdyż brak mu talentu. Joanna Płaszewska-Stevenson Joanna jest niską brunetką o brązowych oczach. Jest bezrobotna, jednak pobiera całkiem niezły zasiłek, gdyż wmówiła Ośrodkowi Opieki Społecznej, że jej mąż jest chory psychicznie. Umie całkiem nieźle manipulować i kombinować. Wszystko, byleby wymigać się od ciężkiej pracy. Świadczy o tym fakt, że jest wyjątkowo zadbana, a jej paznokcie nieskażone są cięższą pracą fizyczną. Co do swoich dzieci bywa surowa, jednak są jednocześnie jej słabym punktem. Kobieta jest realistką, twardo stąpa po ziemi i "nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać". Ma wysokie ambicje, które często przelewa na syna. Bywa dodatkowo zawistna i często zazdrości żonie swojego szwagra. Tayler Stevenson Tayler to wysoki chłopak o jasno-brązowych, sięgających mu ramion włosach i błękitnych oczach. Co ciekawe, najlepiej czuje się w damskim towarzystwie, gdyż łatwiej jest mu znaleźć wspólny język z dziewczynami, aniżeli z chłopakami. Nigdy nie miał szczęścia do ksywek, chociaż sam twierdzi, że są całkiem w porządku. Jedna z nich to Roszpunka, co podobno ma świadczyć o tym, iż mają go za arystokratę. Dość trudno jest go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Większość obelg obraca w żart, co wyjątkowo denerwuje jego przeciwników. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie zapamiętuje kłótni. Ba, pamięta większość potyczek słownych jakie stoczył. Ma bardzo dobrą pamięć do takich spraw, dlatego gdy ma okazję się zemścić robi to, po czym udaje, że przecież nic się nie stało, a on nie wie o co chodzi. Emily Stevenson Emily jest o 6 lat młodszą od Taylera dziewczynką o ciemno-blond włosach, które zaplątuje w warkoczyki. Jako iż chodzi do podstawówki, uczy się świetnie, jest prymuską, zdobywa nagrody i ma masę koleżanek, co sprawia, że jej starszy brat niemalże czerwienieje z zazdrości. Emily bywa bardzo natarczywą i upartą dziewczyną, czym jeszcze bardziej zraża do siebie Taylerka. Blondynka doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo denerwuje starszego brata, jednak nie oznacza to, że daje mu spokój. Wprost przeciwnie, uwielbia grać mu na nerwach. Jeszcze bardziej lubi jego koleżanki, a zwłaszcza obgadywanie go z nimi. Stevenson, chociaż często zdarza mu się unieść na nią głos, bardzo ją kocha, co nie zmienia faktu, że marzy, by ta wyprowadziła się do szkoły z internatem. Spokrewnione rodziny *Rodzina Płaszewskich Kategoria:Rodziny